


He Knows What He's Doing

by NotSoHumanAnymore



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotSoHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn this kid knows what he's doing"</p><p>Sex slave Aoba getting fucked. No real plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows What He's Doing

**Author's Note:**

> I really should write the next chapter for Embracing the Unknown. But this happened instead. I didn't edit it so sorry if the writing kinda sucks. Follow me on tumblr at  
> revealingmeandmyself.tumblr.com

They were looking at him, he knew that much. He could smell the heavy musk of sex in the air. It made him shiver. There were four of them from what he could tell, but there might’ve been others further away. It was hard to tell when he was blindfolded.

Fingers dug into Aoba’s hair, sending wisps of fire down the raw nerves. He cried softly, the sensation had gone straight to his already leaking cock. The sound of a zipper rang out sharply and suddenly his a thick cock was shoved down his throat. He gagged on reflex, but quickly let his throat relax.

Other hands were on him then, fingers teased his twitching entrance. He swallowed around the cock in his mouth and pressed back. The fingers slipped inside him easily and he groaned. How long had it been? A few days at least. He rocked back and sucked hard. Those few days alone had been torture.

“Damn this kid knows what he’s doing.” The man whose cock was down his throat commented through rough breath.

“He’s pretty loose too.” The man whose fingers were in his ass added.

Aoba moaned as another finger was added. He didn’t really need the prep. In fact he’d rather someone just shove their cock in already. He’d been waiting so long for this it hurt. His own cock burned like fire and throbbed in time which his racing heart. Still he did as he was supposed to because while beatings were fun too, he’d really rather sex this time around.

The fingers were withdrawn and finally something bigger was added. They were slow about it, pushing in slowly. Too slowly. Frustration boiling under the surface and he forced himself not to pressed back. They had their own pace, he reminded himself as he sucked harder.

The fingers in his hair clenched and suddenly his face was pushed down. And then pulled up. And back down again. And up and down. And while Aoba liked a good face fucking as much as the next masochistic slut, the man behind him was still going impossibly slow, and the man in front of him was having the fucking time of his life, and NO ONE seemed to care about his problem. It was getting very old very fast.

A moan made its way out of his full throat as it finally slipped all the way in. Of course, the man was cruel and decided to go just as slow. Aoba rolled his eyes and rocked back, really not caring if he was punished at this point. In fact, he threw caution to the wind and grabbed the man’s hip to hold it in place. His other arm immediately began to tremble with the sudden exertion but he didn’t care. All that mattered was the movement, the sensation, the fucking feeling of it all.

He dug his nails into the man’s hip and heard him groan. The sound went straight to his groin. It was then that the other man’s cock pulsed in his mouth and hot cum spilled down his throat. He easily swallowed it and even licked his lips when his mouth was free. Fingers untangled with his hair and burning pain shot through the nerves. He’d accidentally pulled out some.

Just as soon at the first man was gone, another replaced him. Rougher, stronger hands gripped his hair, two of them this time, and he moaned sweetly as he climaxed right there. He hadn’t even felt it coming. The man’s cock was in his mouth only moments before he’d finished and he felt lightheaded from his scarce air supply.

Cum dripped down his legs and it appeared that at some point the man behind him had came, but Aoba was already too lost in the sensation. He followed the movement of bodies as a fresh cock was shoved inside him. The were faster, he noticed dimly, and far rougher. He wished this one had gone first, had taken him dry and without preparation. That would’ve been so much fun.

“Damn.” Someone breathed to his left. “He acts less like a slave and more like a whore.”

That confused his sex jumbled mind. Sure he was a slave, but to have made it this far he had to have liked it, right? Whatever, he thought as he rocked forward in time with the thrusts behind him. At least he was getting what he wanted.

Aoba hadn’t noticed that he was gripping the knees of the man in front of him, but it finally registered when he noticed the cooling cum and drool dripping on them. And with that realization, he noticed that he was getting dangerously close. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he’d finish with two. Do when the man behind him ground into his prostate, and he came again, his question was answered.

Cum flooded his mouth again and ran down his legs. It seems both men had cum at the same time, which was only okay. They both pulled out and promptly dropped him. Aoba didn’t bother to pick himself up until after the metal door was closed and locked. Only then did he sit up and take off the blindfold. A frown settled on his face. Because after this long one would think they’d be a little nicer.

He sighed and took himself into his hands. At least fuck him until he wasn’t hard anymore.


End file.
